Stay
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Brady comes back to kinkow to save his brothers but got seriously injured...will he die or will he survive? (please write in the review which end do you prefer) special guest in this fanfic: Kenzi from the tv series "Lost Girl" R&R
1. Chapter 1

Boz and I messed up a lot these last days so the elders decided to make a surprise visit and see if everything is alright. Mason and Mikayla gave us a four hour speech about behavior and respect in front of the elders this morning and made us to stay in our room until the elders checked everything.

We watched TV when Brady and a hot girl stormed into our room.

Brady: hey watch out!

I just saw how Brady took a knife out of his right boot and pointed at Boz.

Boomer: what the? Brady? What are you doing here?

Brady: were trying to save your life.

Boomer: before I could ask I noticed a strange hiss behind me.

Boz: eh…Boomer….t-t-turn around…

I turned around and saw a giant…(and I really mean giant) headless man.

Me and Boz began to scream like little girls.

It took me a few seconds to catch my breath from all this screaming.

Boomer: what is that?

Brady: that's a quan!

Boomer: a what?

Kenzi: a demon…someone send him to kill you both!

I didn't know that girl who was talking. I've never seen her before but it seemed like Brady and her were really close. She had black, long hair with blue highlights, blue eyes and she was really thin. She wore black high heels and both were dressed in black. The girl had a machete in her hand but it didn't looked like the weapons which our guards use.

Brady: go hide!

Boz and I ran to the couch and hid behind it.

We saw how Brady and this girl tried to fight this figure and they were really good at it.

The girl disarmed the figure while Brady gave him a kick into the stomach. The figure fell right into our bathroom to the ground. Brady closed the door and tried to keep it close because this figure fought hard against the trap.

Brady: hey you guys…we can use a little help.

Boz ran to the door and helped Brady and the girl to press all the weight against the door.

Boomer: so?

Brady: so what?

Boomer: You still owe me an explanation why you and an unknown girl come into our room and fight this thing! I thought you left the island.

Brady: okay I'll explain everything to you guys later but right now we have to stop this demon from killing all of us.

Kenzi: oh and I'm Kenzi by the way.

With this been said the captive hit the door again and it almost flew open.

Brady: whow...Boomer!

I ran over there and helped them to shut the door again.

Boz: I don't think the door can endure this for a long time.

Surprisingly we heard a knock on the other door.

Mason: My kings! Can we come in?

Boomer: oh no that's Mason!

Boz: what should we do? They can't come in her!

Brady: you two go and distract Mason and everyone who is out there and we try to knock out the demon before he can hurt anybody!

Boz: okay!

We walked to the door to get out.

Boomer: oh and Brady?

Brady: yes?

Boomer: be careful.

He nodded and Boz and I walked out of the room.

Mason: there you are my kings…what's going on in there?

Boz: what?

Boomer: what should going on in there? There was just me and Boz…

I started stuttering and talking nonsense. That's always happening if I'm nervous.

Elders: we are here to check on you. We also like to take a look into your room.

Boz: our room?

Boomer: why? There is nothing in there.

We heard a loud noise coming from inside our room. It sounded like something broke. Boz and I looked at each other in fear. I started sweating.

Mikayla: what was that?

Mason: let's check it out.

Boomer and Boz: NO! you can't!

Mason: why not?

Boz: ehm because…

Boomer: there is a cat!

Boz: a what?

I kicked my elbow in his side.

Boz: ouch…Oh, yes obviously we have a cat.

Mikayla: since when do you have a cat?

Boomer: that is a really good question…why don't we answer it while drinking tea in the plaza….

Boz: good idea! Please follow us everyone.

We were about to leave when suddenly Brady and Kenzi fall through the door.

This figure must have pushed them.

They landed right in front of Mikayla and Mason.

Boz and I shouted at the same time: Brady!

I didn't care about the Makoolas or the Elders I just wanted to check on Brady. It looked like he was badly injured.

Boz checked on Kenzi. She had a large cut on her arm and it was bleeding profusely.

I looked in our room. There was no one. The figure must have escaped by the balcony.

Brady lay on the floor in the remains of the wooden door. I tried to lay him on his back so I could see his injury. And I was right he got an engraving injury.

Boomer: oh no Brady!

He tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his hands on the ore but the bleeding was too strong. I saw that he could barely keep his eyes open.

Brady: Boomer…I-I'm so sorry…

Boomer: pssst…don't talk…your sore must be treated.

Elder: I can help him!

I was a little shocked by this statement and so was Boz but I nodded because Brady seemed to get weaker.

The Elder got on his knees and began to press his hands on the injury.

Elder: Okay, I need a large bandage, a water bucket, a cloth and disinfectant ointment.

Mason: I'll go get it.

Elder: good, you'll find everything in my wagon.

Mason ran as fast as he could to the plaza while Boz and a guard helped Kenzi up and carried her to another room to patch up her sore.

There were just me and the elder sitting on the floor next to Brady. Mikayla was also there. I didn't notice her until she sat next to me.

Elder: Mikayla can you help stop the bleeding? I need to stabilize him.

Mikayla: of course!

She pressed her hands on the injury while the Elder felt Bradys pulse and his forehead.

Elder: oh this is bad!

Boomer: what?

Elder: his pulse is weak and his face is really hot. I guess he has fever.

I took my brothers hand and whispered in his ear.

Boomer: Brady you can do this. You're strong. I can't lose you…

Mason came out of nowhere with all the items the Elder asked for.

Elder: King Boomer, you are putting this damp cloth on his forehead.

He handed me a white cloth and I put it on Bradys forehead. Still holding his hand.

The elder cleaned the sore and wrapped the wound with the bandage.

Brandy was unconscious. Seeing him like that almost broke my heart. I was still mad at him for leaving the island but that doesn't matters to me anymore.

Elder: okay that should be enough. He has to rest.

Boomer: oh he can sleep in my bed!

Mason: ok, guards!

Two guards came and carried Brady to my bed. Mason covered him with the blanket. I grabbed a second one and covered him with it too because I was afraid that he freezes. His body was frozen but his forehead was really hot. It creeped me out.

Mikayla came to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Mikayla: don't worry my king, he will be fine…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boomer PoK

It's been three days now since the attack and since Brady fell in a coma. His injury was worse than we thought. Kenzi, Boz and I keeped him company the whole time. I was afraid that he would stop breathing or his heart would stop beating so I never left the room. Only if I had to go to the toilet then Boz or Kenzi were there.

The elder came every day to check on him and bandage his wound so he doesn't get an infection. He also told us that he would wake up any moment and that we should leave and eat dinner with Mason, Mikayla and Lanny. They were waiting for us in the dining room. First, I refused to go but Boz convinced me and I also haven't eaten in more than 24 hours.

Brady PoV

I feel so weak and isolated right now. This place is so dark and cold and there is no way I can escape. This really creeps me out because it doesn't feel like I'm dreaming. I'm in a dark room with no light and no sound. There's nothing. Just me. I don't even think this is a room because then there would be walls. No, there is nothing. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I try to move but I can't feel any of my body parts. This goes a while now. I have no idea what time or day it is. I don't even know if the time continues to run or if it stopped.

Finally after a lot of attempts and just as many fails I felt something. My fingertips begin to tickle and I also feel my legs. I try to move but I fail again. This is so pesky and I'm afraid to lose my mind but then I actually move something. I guess it is the rage that started to burn inside of me. Step by step I have more control over my body. Knowing that this can't be real I try to wake up. My eyes were open the whole time but I saw black so I tried to really open them. And it worked. I started to hear noises again. It wasn't much but it was enough. I finally saw light. A little gap. I'm able to open my eyes now. My vision is blurred but it gets better every time I wink. It's warm and there is a pleasant odor in the air. I'm in a very comfortable position. after I looked around the place I realize that I'm in the king's room. I'm moving my body to make sure it works. I try to sit upright but my arms are still weak so I fall back.

"Brady!"

I hear someone say my name but I don't move. My head is turned to the other side so I don't see who walks in.

I slowly turned my head and noticed Mason and Mikayla standing in front of me.


End file.
